The Broken Ones
by SnowAngelLunar
Summary: The untold story of Tyler and Jeremy. Watch as their relationship progresses from friendship to bitter hatred to passionate love. Too good to be shown on television. Jyler aka Tyler and Jeremy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken Ones**

**AN: Ok guys, I have a huge surprise! I've decided to write this story early! This time I will take time to have some sort of storyline and get into some emotional stuff. Be prepared for passion, betrayal, lust, anger, hatred, love, and lots of drama! I'd like to thank loyal Jyler fans out there for inspiration. And I'd like to dedicate this to SnowWhiteQueen21, the person who inspired me to write fan fics and got me hooked on Jyler! **

**Playlist: Shattered (original) by Trading Yesterday**

**__**

**Chapter 1**

_It's quiet here. So peaceful, so empty. _

Jeremy sits in a cloudy mist of smoke. It's dark and cold out, almost past midnight. His body is already numb, as if his soul has already left him. The vibrating motion from his phone awakens him from his daze. It was Elena, probably trying to get a hold of him. Jeremy wasn't in the mood to deal with her concern. He flipped his phone off and began to stare at the lake. The moon lit night caused the lake to look like it was glowing. The view was haunting; it pierced through to his very heart. Jeremy knew that if he died now, he'd die in peace.

A crackling noise startled him. He turned his head up to see Tyler Lockwood gazing at the lake. Jeremy doesn't say a thing; he uses the time to gather his thoughts. Tyler, not noticing Jeremy, stands there and diverts his gaze upward to fix his eyes on the bright full moon. He inhales a deep breath and slowly breaths out, closing his eyes steadily. Jeremy watches in amazement. He's never seen Tyler like this before.

"Rough night?" Jeremy says in a soft tone, breaking the silence.

"Something like that."

Jeremy leans over to his left side to grab a beer. "You want one?"

Tyler takes his offer and sits down next to him, neither of them making eye contact. They both just sit there, staring off into the lake. They don't say a word. It was peaceful. It was nice. Both of them wondering why the other was here, but both were too tired to ask. They were too tired to talk, too tired to fight. The silence was blissful.

Things went dark, as they both fell asleep underneath the large oak tree. The warmth of their bodies kept them from freezing out in the cold.

__

Tyler wakes to first. He notices that his arms were locked around Jeremy's body. It was probably and unconscious thing. Most likely, it was to keep them warm through the night. Tyler gets up as quietly as possible. He's about to leave as he looks down at Jeremy. Jeremy was so thin and frail. His body wouldn't produce as much body heat as Tyler's would. Tyler takes off his jacket and lays it over Jeremy. He takes off without saying a word.

__

**AN: Yes I know I'm evil for ending it here. Sadly it looked longer on actual paper. I know its short, but long chapters are so overrated. I'll just do short chapters with quick updates. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Having a bit of writer's block but I'm trying to post fast. I really want this story up to the parts that I had in mind, before the show gets back. I also want to post before **

**someone ****posts my ideas. Oh and finally I want to get it up fast, before people think I stole this (not going to mention) idea from the spoilers going around. Oh on another note, I **

**just realize ****now, I suck at spelling. So please don't mind my horrible writing skill, I'm sure you're all bright enough to understand most of what I write. **

**__**

Jeremy wakes up not too long after Tyler left. He was expecting to be frozen cold, but he wasn't. Tyler jacket had kept him warm, or so Jeremy believed. He didn't remember any from last

night. There really wasn't much of a reason that he should remember. Jeremy finally has enough energy to bring himself up. Before he leaves, the young boy takes a last glance at the

lake.

It wasn't quite as beautiful as it was last night. The morning's sunlight caused it to shimmer. He compared the scene with the one last night in his mind. For a split moment, Jeremy

remembers watching Tyler gaze at the lake. He looked so calm and delicate when the moonlight simmered across his skin.

Jeremy snaps back to reality. He couldn't believe what he was just thinking about. The thought would never cross his mind on a normal occasion. He must still be drunk; he has to be, if

he's thinking about Tyler Lockwood.

__


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Ok, Jyler is like the most under-rated TVD ship. They need some serious support on the CW forums/lounge. There isn't an official thread for them yet, but give me 24 hours and it will be up! We demand more support! On a bright note, I'm really loving these short chapters. I usually write at different times during the day. **

**__**

It's been a little over an hour since Tyler got home. The night had been a long fuzzy blur for him. All he knows is that he slept, literally, with Jeremy. Well, next to him at least. The past few days have been crappy for him. School hasn't even started and yet his father has already started the pre-scolding for a predicted failure in the future. Tyler didn't want to think anymore about it. He quickly changed into some comfortable gym clothes. Jogging would be a perfect way for him to clear his mind and it would also help him train before the football season starts.

__

One step in front of another; jogging didn't require any thinking. Luckily for Tyler, that's exactly what he wanted. Thinking brings out a person's emotions. He didn't care for that kind of thing. For the longest time, Tyler has always closed himself off. His parents, his best friend, not even the girls he's dated in the past got anywhere close to Tyler's heart, let alone inside his head.

It's been about half an hour since Tyler had been mindlessly jogging in one direction. At the time, he didn't notice that he was heading back towards the lake. It was like his mind was unconsciously bringing him back. Deep down, he always knew that place was calming, familiar, but mostly safe. Jeremy's face instantly flashes in Tyler's mind. He felt safe, when he held Jeremy's thin body in his arms. It's been a long time since he's held someone like that. Much too long.

_What the hell am I thinking? Why am I thinking about Jeremy Gilbert? It's not like we're friends or anything. We hardly know each other. He's Elena's kid brother. I've only talked to him when Matt and Elena were together. God why am I getting so frustrated? This is why I hate thinking. Great now I'm talking to myself in my own head. Why am I over thinking things? Ok Lockwood, just chill out and stop thinking, NOW. _

Tyler was so concentrated on his thoughts that he didn't notice how far he'd jog. His head was down the whole time he was thinking. When he finally raised his head back up, a familiar face was walking towards him, in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Yay I got the official Jyler thread up on the CW site! And now I'm rushing to get this story going. Ok this scene had two different directions it could have went, but I prefer this one more. I might write a different story. You can call it deleted scenes of this story. **

** __**

_Jeremy! What's he doing here?_

"Hey, Jeremy? What are you doing out here?"

"I can ask you the same thing Tyler."

"Morning jogs. I've got train for the football season. What's your excuse?"

"Well I was planning on returning your jacket, but I decided I should probably get home. Elena's probably freaking out."

Jeremy slowly takes off the jacket and hands it to Tyler. He takes in the image of the sweaty Tyler. Jeremy could feel the body heat seeping from Tyler. It reminded him of the night before. That warm familiar feeling he'd miss so much. He couldn't help but feel happy and yet a little sad.

"You know what. Keep the jacket Jeremy. I've got plenty at home. Besides your scrawny little ass needs it more." Tyler couldn't help but let out a laugh as he saw the expression on Jeremy's face.

Jeremy was shocked. Not just by the fact that Tyler just gave him his jacket, but mostly because Tyler was opening up to him. They talked as if they were friends. Jeremy was sadly lacking friends since his parents' death. Something about Tyler was drawing him in. It was like a moth circling the flames from a lit candle. Being around Tyler made him feel warm inside; it felt right.

"So do you always jog alone in the mornings? That's kinda sad. Aren't you supposed to be Mr. Popular or something?"

"Ya I am definitely popular. But I've only been close friends with Matt. Sadly he's blowing me off to visit some relatives out of town for the summer. So I guess I'm stuck jogging alone."

Jeremy couldn't help but feel a little bad. He knew how lonely it could be by yourself. So why not spend the summer hanging out with Tyler. There are only a few weeks until school starts. Matt will be back from his relatives anytime soon, so Tyler won't have to be alone again. It can't be too bad, and he seems like a nice guy. All Jeremy knew was that he wanted to spend more time with Tyler.

"Well if you don't mind the company, Tyler, I can be your jogging buddy. Just until Matt gets back."

"You sure you can keep up with me? You're not exactly that athletic."

"Compared to you, I'm not. But I think I can handle a few laps. Unless you're not up for a little competition?"

"Competition? Is that a challenge?"

"You tell me."

Jeremy turns around and starts jogging in the opposite direct he was just coming from. Tyler took a moment to let out a small laugh as he watches Jeremy from behind. It's been a while since Tyler's acted like this. He hardly ever laughs around anyone, not even Matt. Tyler starts chasing after the younger boy. He's not only chasing after him, but he's chasing after his happiness. Something brighter for his future…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Few reviews and no private messages. It kinda makes me sad. Oh and you're all probably wondering where the heck is this story going? I'd be happy to write a summary, because I just love ruining surprises.**

**Outline/Spoilers: It started with a night of loneliness and turned into an unexpected friendship. Matt is gone for the summer, leaving Tyler alone with no one to hang out with. Jeremy has isolated himself from his family and friends since his parents' death a few months earlier. The two find some common ground as they slowly develop a friendship between the two. Day by day, as the summer passes, they open up to each other slowly and gradually. An unexpected turn of events causes rift between the two. Tyler becomes angry and acts like an ass to Jeremy. Jeremy can't cope with losing another person. Tyler had become a good friend to Jeremy. This pain he feels brings him to start using drugs and drinking. That's where we start the season off in the show. **

**__**

The two boys find themselves back at the lake. The jog was a lot quicker when you're chasing after someone, or being the one who gets chased. Tyler tackles Jeremy down on the ground. He rolls over so that they were laying next to each to each other. Both of the boys trying to catch their breath and hold back the laughter that just seemed to burst out naturally.

"Well this was a fun morning. Do you always do this with Matt?"

"Nah. You're a lot more fun than he is."

Tyler gets up and quickly takes off his shirt. The sweat caused his rock hard abs to glistening, as well as all over his perfectly sculpted body. He then strips down to his boxer shorts and jumps into the lake. Jeremy finally has enough energy to bring himself up and sit as he watches Tyler. He smiled as he observed how happy and free Tyler was acting. Jeremy hand never imagined this moment in his life. A normal _life_, a normal _friend_, but mostly a normal _relationship_ with another human being was all he wanted.

"You coming in or what?"

"Um.. nah I don't think so."

"Com'on don't tell me you're afraid of a little water" Tyler gives a little splash that wets Jeremy's clothing a bit.

To be honest, Jeremy was just a little nervous undressing in front of a guy. He's never been comfortable with his body. He wasn't as lean or muscular as most guys, especially not compared to Tyler. Jeremy was embarrassed and shy; he's always been that way, even in public pools.

"Don't make me drag you in here."

Tyler walks up out of the water slowly. Water dripping down his skin, he looked like a model from a television commercial. He quickly and effortlessly grabs Jeremy and throws him over his own shoulders before jumping into the lake together. The both splashed around and tackling each other in the water for what seemed like hours. A perfect summer day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: This has been one of my favorite scenes to write. I'm hoping it will be one of the most memorable moments in the story. I swear it looks longer on pen and paper. The song might not be the best choice, but it's what I was listening to all day. **

**Playlist: All the right moves by One Republic**

**__**

Both boys were enjoying themselves. Jeremy decided he wanted to playa little prank on Tyler. He dove underwater, holding his breath for a long period of time. Tyler hadn't noticed, until things got too quiet. He started to feel a sick panicking sensation. He worried if Jeremy drowned, or worse, left him. In a normal situation, drowning would be the worse option, but in Tyler's case, having people walk out on him would be too much to handle. He stopped thinking as his body went cold and numb.

Jeremy instantly jumps onto Tyler's back. He held on tightly, catching his breath. He was half expecting Tyler to push him off, back into the water, but that wasn't the case. Tyler didn't say or do thing. He was just relieved that Jeremy hadn't left him. His body was no longer cold as he felt the warm body clinging to him. The warm feeling of safety was back. Everything was calm in his head again. Everything was calm in his heart as well. Jeremy gently slid of his back.

"Are you ok Tyler?"

"Ya. I'm fine. Just thinking."

Jeremy noticed the familiar look on Tyler's face. It was exactly like the night before. Loneliness seeped out from Tyler's eyes. Words were not needed to describe the longing to belong. Jeremy placed his forehead up against Tyler's broad shoulder. This was the best way to comfort him. It was the only way he could think of.

The two boys swam back. Tyler had quickly gotten dressed, while Jeremy's clothing was completely soaked. Tyler let himself smile at the sight of the younger boy. He looked like a lost puppy dog.

"You should take off your shirt and wear this." Tyler handed Jeremy the jacket he had given him earlier. "You'll be a lot warmer it on."

Jeremy slid out of the wet shirt and placed the warm jacket around him. It had a faint scent of Tyler on it. It was a perfect fit. No, it was _more_ than perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews. If you haven't noticed, I try to update each night or each morning. Writing the last scene just had me in a bubbly mood. I decided I don't have enough ideas for every single day of the summer break. So I will be posting in specific days they spend, with major cute moments. Here's the link for the Official Jyler Thread. Come support the lovely pair. **

**.?t=580422**

**__**

7th Day

It's been a week, since the two boys started hanging out. Tyler was eager to wake up each morning now. He had something to look forward to now. His morning jogs with Jeremy had been one of the best ways to start out each day. There was more to it than just hanging out. Tyler had finally become himself, or at least the person he's always hid from others. He could always forget his troubles, especially the ones with his father. Tyler was just living in the moment. Each and every one of them had Jeremy in it. That's the way it should be. Anything less would just be another disappointment. It would just be another heart-ache.

Tyler wasn't the only one who benefited from this friendship. Jeremy was living a normal life that he's always wanted. He didn't let the death of his parents bring him down. Sure he felt pain, but he had something worth waking up to now. Elena wasn't going to ask any questions about where he's been going or why he's always so happy. She was happy for Jeremy; he was handling things much better than her. She needed the time alone to find her way of coping with their parents' death. As long as Jeremy was doing fine, Elena would just over-look things. She gave him "a summer pass". Jeremy was more than thankful. He didn't need to be smothered by everyone like they did with Elena. He was free to be happy and enjoy the happiness with who ever he wants.

__

"Hey Jeremy. How do ya feel about hanging out for lunch?"

"Uh, sure. But why lunch all of a sudden?"

"Well I feel bad making your skinny little ass go down a weight class. No, I really just thought it would be a nice change from our normal jogs."

"Alright, but I should probably get home and take a shower first."

"Ya, same here."

"Ok, so I'll just meet you there?"

"Ya. How's 1 o'clock sound?"

"Sounds good."

Two boys depart in opposite directions. Both smiling with content and a fluttering happiness inside. It would be their first lunch together. In fact, it would be the first time they did anything besides jogging. Their friendship had progressed. They had taken the next step, a semi-public friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: I don't know if I should give each chapter or at least a whole scene a name. But I really like the names that pop into my head. I'll play it by ear, so some chapters will have names, some won't. Right now it's late, so this chapter will be short. I'll most likely post it in the morning, since I just posted one last night. **

_7__th__ day_

_Continued_

____

Tyler didn't know why, but he felt nervous. It wasn't a date or anything, so he had no reason to be nervous. But it was Jeremy; he didn't want to push their friendship too quick. They only started hanging out a week ago. It's not like they were going to become instant best friends. Tyler hadn't thought things out. He started to panic in his head, wondering if he had to make actual conversation. During their morning jogs, Tyler and Jeremy just talked about random things. Like his philosophy says "Jogging didn't required much thinking." Everything just came naturally when they just jogged. Now he'd have to actually _think_ about what to talk about.

Jeremy had the opposite reaction. He was calm but also excited. He doesn't go out much for public things like the movies, bowling, or even lunch. It was mostly because he's never been too close with anyone. Most of his friends from middle school have grown distant. Isolating himself didn't help either. Tyler was his first real friend in a long time. Even though they didn't know much about each other, but it didn't matter. They had a lifetime to get to know each other as the become better friends. Besides, knowing each other's personal business can change a friendship. Jeremy was enjoying how things were, no point in making things weird or awkward so soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: I'm really liking these short chapters. Even though, I'm barely scratching the surface of the story! Well, now I have to deal with the issue of living up to people's reading standards. The pressure is killing me!!! I also know I don't good musical taste for these scenes. But hey, my ipod gives me half the inspiration to write specific scenes. Enjoy.**

**Song: I wanna wake up where you are **

**By: The Goo Goo Dolls**

__

7th day

Lunch

Tyler had been very anxious all day. So much, that he even showed up an hour earlier than he was supposed to. He needed to calm down before Jeremy met him at The Grill. Pool was a great stress reliever and a great distraction.

Jeremy was still at home during this time. He wasn't even ready, in fact, Jeremy wasn't even awake. He'd been tired from all the jogging they've done. It's finally taken a toll on his body. Jeremy always comes home and takes a daily nap after the jog. Jeremy woke up to realize he was already half an hour late. He scrambled to find some clothes and change before running out of the house.

_Crap, crap, crap!! I'm so late!! Tyler's gonna kill me! Dammit! I think my shirt's on backwards! _

Tyler was staring intently at the clock. He couldn't believe _how _late Jeremy was. It's been almost an hour since they were supposed to meet. He knew the younger boy didn't have a car, or even his license. A reasonable explanation would be that it took him a while to walk, but then again, Jeremy's house wasn't too far from here. Maybe he'd stood Tyler up? The small thought stabbed a sharp pain in his chest.

_Maybe Jeremy did stand me up? What if he thinks this is weird or something? What if he thinks I'm the weird one? Why did I even ask him to hang out for lunch? What's so wrong with two guy friends hanging out for lunch? Matt and I do it all the time? Dammit! I'm panicking again! What the hell? This was a bad idea. What was I thinking? Dammit Lockwood! Get yourself together! Just don't think! Don't think at all! _

"Hey, Tyler. I'm sorry so late."

_Oh shit!_

Tyler was caught off guard, yet again. Jeremy just had a knack for showing up at the worst times. Especially, when Tyler goes all panic mode inside his head. He immediately turned around to look at Jeremy, but was surprised by what he saw. The younger boy looked like he got hit by a bus. His face was a little sweaty and his hair was in a messy frizz. Jeremy probably ran as fast as he could, all the way from his house. Tyler wasn't mad, he wasn't even upset anymore. Just as long as Jeremy was here, things would be alright.

"Nah. It's ok."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No. I've only been here for a short while."

Tyler wasn't going to admit that he's been waiting for Jeremy for two hours. Hell, he wasn't going to admit how happy he was to see Jeremy. They both move to sit in a booth near the back. Half the reason might be that they didn't want to be seen by anyone. The other half could be that they wanted to be alone in private. Things were better when it was just the two of them.

"So what took you so long, anyways?"

"Long? I thought you said you weren't here that long."

"I wasn't! I mean, it's just that you're an hour late."

"So you noticed how long it's been?"

"Ya. I _can _tell time Jeremy."

"I was just a little busy, and lost track of time."

"Busy? You look like you just got out of bed."

"I did just get out of bed."

"And you couldn't take the time to even get ready?"

"Would you have liked to wait for another half an hour? Besides, you've seen my morning bed head. It shouldn't be much of a surprise for you."

"Fair enough. You know what you're getting?"

"I was thinking about getting the turkey sandwich."

"A sandwich? Seriously?"

"Hey. I like sandwiches. Why? What are _you _getting?"

"The double bacon burger."

"Seriously? Aren't athletes suppose to eat healthy are something?"

"Probably, but I'm treating myself. I think I deserve it for all my hard work."

"Ya, cause jogging is _such _hard work."

"Maybe for you, but I'm a football god, remember?"

"Sure, you just keep telling yourself that."

__

The two boys laughed and talked the rest of the time. Things were flowing naturally. Tyler didn't know why he was so worried and obsessed with how badly things could have gone. It was a perfect day. He hadn't laughed so much during any other conversation. This friendship, it was good. No, it was _great_. It was just what each of them needed. Tyler needed someone calm, shy, and comforting. Jeremy needed someone who was fun, energetic, and not socially awkward. It was an unlikely pair, but an absolute perfect match.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: I think I might have messed up the order of days? I probably should have started on day 5 instead of 7. But oh well, I'll just have to squeeze all the big events closer together now. I hope you guys don't mind if it's rushed or if it's even believable. **

**__**

7th day

Lunch, continued

__

"Hey, Tyler. You think it'd be weird if I ordered dessert at lunch?"

"Dessert? I'm starting to think your taking advantage of me for my money."

"Ya maybe. But seriously, you think I should?"

"It's fine with me. What do ya want?"

"I was thinking of getting the banana split. It's been a while since I had one."

"Really? Why's that?"

"My mom used to make them for me… it reminds me of her a little…"

"Oh. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, its ok. Really."

There was an awkward silence for a while. Tyler felt like a total jerk for bringing back bad memories. Things were going so well, until he opened his big mouth. The waiter quickly came back with a large bowl of ice-cream.

"Wow it's huge."

"Ya, Jeremy. It's supposed to be."

"I was just expecting it to be a normal sized portion."

"Well, that's because you're suppose to split it with someone."

Tyler takes a spoonful into his mouth. He instantly spits it out. Jeremy let out an amused laugh. The banana split did bring back memories, but they weren't bad ones. Now he'll have a better reason to have good memories of banana splits.

"Nice, move Tyler."

"Shut up. It was cold."

"Ya. Ice-cream _is_ generally cold."

"Ya, I know. I just took too much at once."

"You know what? This is nice. We should do this more often."

"I'm not gonna pay anymore I you're just gonna take advantage of me."

"Ha ha ha. Real funny. But really, it's been fun."

"Ya. Hey, I got an idea."

"What?"

"How do you feel about the movies tomorrow night? I hear there's an awesome action movie that just came out."

"Sure, but I'd rather watch the newest horror flick. You know the 'Werewolves vs. Vampires' movie."

"Horror flick? I'm more of an action movie kind of guy. Besides, those movies are just too predictable."

"Hey, I happen to like that about them."

"Fine then, horror it is."

"Great."

"Ya. _Great."_

"I'm not paying for you."

"Did I ask you to?"

"No, I guess you didn't. So I'll just pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok. Good."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: Ya I decided to just skip ahead and go straight to the important scene rather than drag it on a few chapters. **

8th night

Movies

__

Jeremy's cell-phone vibrates. It was Tyler texting him. He was waiting outside in his car. A text was probably a lame way to avoid actually knocking on the door and picking him up. Tyler probably wanted to avoid seeing Elena's reaction. Was it really that bad for him to be hanging out with her kid brother? An older boy taking a younger on out to the movies; ok, it sounds weird at first, but their just hanging out. There's nothing wrong with two guys watching a horror film at a public place.

Jeremy walks out and quickly jumps in the car before Elena notices. Tyler grins at the fact that Jeremy is wearing the jacket he gave him. Tyler stares for a moment longer, as he takes in the view.

"Looks good on you."

"I think it's a little big."

"Nah. It's a perfect fit."

__

"We should get popcorn."

"_You _should get your _own._"

"I can't finish it by myself. Have you seen how large they are?"

"Fine, we'll share."

"We should get drinks too."

"Now you're pushing your luck. I'm not paying for it."

"Did I ask you to?"

"No. But you were hinting at it."

"Well, _you're the_ on who asked _me _to be here."

"Ok, ok. Fine, I'll pay for the drinks too."

"I'm just kidding. You don't have to. I can afford to pay for my own."

"Ok. What are you getting?"

"Dr. Pepper. It's my favorite drink. What about you?"

"Mountain Dew."

"Seriously? I hear that stuff shrinks your penis."

"Well thank god I'm huge."

"Whoa, too much info."

"Ha ha. Let's find a seat."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: Ok so I was planning on saving this special song for a different scene. But I couldn't help using it for this one. I might use it on both, we'll just have to wait and see! On another note, you all are probably wondering what's going on with my other stories. Well I plan on finishing them up soon, hopefully before the show gets back on the 23, I think? Oh and p.s. the song they are listening to in the car is the same one. **

**Song: There's something about you**

**By: New radicals**

8th night

Movies, continued

__

The two boys sat in the dark crowded theater. They sat further to the back than most people. Tyler had been used to sitting in the back of the theater. That's generally where people go to make-out at, Tyler would know. Jeremy on the other hand, always watched with his family or few friends. They always sat in the center towards the middle. Both boys decided to compromise. They sat in center, but farther back from the screen.

Neither boys paid attention to each other. Their eyes glued onto the screen. Tyler had reached his hand in to grab some popcorn. Jeremy had unconsciously done the same. When their hands touched for a brief moment, Tyler quickly pulled away. Jeremy hadn't noticed, but Tyler continued to obsess about it in his mind.

_Shit! Dammit! What was that? We touched hands! Oh god! It's like something from a stupid movie. Why am I freaking out? Did Jeremy notice? Nah, he's too fixated on the stupid movie. Thank god. _

A loud sound echoed from the movie as the audience jumped up in fright. Jeremy was also one of the many who jumped back. Tyler was startled as well, but not by the movie, but because Jeremy had placed his hand on Tyler's. It probably wasn't intentional, but Tyler couldn't bring himself to pull away this time. He could feel his heart beating and his throat drying up. Jeremy finally took his hand away. Tyler took the chance to catch his breath.

__

"Wow that was a great movie."

"Uh. Ya, I guess it was."

"You weren't even paying attention to half of it, Tyler."

"And how do you know?"

"I have my ways."

"Sure."

They got in the car and drove home, arguing about the movie the whole time. Jeremy has an interest in vampires, while Tyler has an interest for werewolves. The debated on which was more awesome. Tyler couldn't stand arguing anymore, so he just stops and let Jeremy win this argument. Tyler tries to change the station, at the same time that Jeremy reaches out to change it as well. Their ands touched again for the third time. This time both boys were aware of the contact. Awkwardly, the song "Something about you" was playing. Jeremy pull his hand away, letting Tyler have control of the radio. Tyler scrambles to try to change the awkwardly perfect song that was playing. Just his luck, the radio was acting up and wouldn't let him change the station. They were stuck listening to the song as the drove home in silence.

__

They were both standing at Jeremy's front door. Tyler didn't know why he was out there. He could have just stayed in the car and dropped Jeremy off. He didn't though; the fact was he did walk Jeremy to his door. The both had their eye locked on one another. Neither of them knew what to say. Jeremy was the first to break the silence as usual.

"Uh. I had fun."

"Me, too."

"We should to this again, sometime."

"Uh, ya."

"Hey, next time how about I choose what we should do."

"Didn't you choose the movie though?"

"Ya. But it was your idea first. I just want to do something that I like. You know, step into my world for once."

"Ya. How about a rain check on that. I'm gonna be busy tomorrow."

"How about the day after?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

In a normal situation, Tyler would be kissing the girl he just ended the date with. Jeremy wasn't a girl, and this wasn't a date. Tyler wasn't even thinking about it, but their bodies were closer than they should be. Maybe deep down unconsciously Tyler wanted to, and maybe Jeremy did too. Deep in their eyes, they both were longing for something to reassure them about this relationship. Was it just friendship, or had it become something more? If they kissed, would it mean something? That's something they would never know, as Jeremy turned and walked inside his house. Tyler had gotten into his car. The radio was still stuck on the oldies romance station. Tyler slammed the radio off as the Disney song "Kiss the girl" was playing. It had been a strange night. It was fun, but was it enough?

**AN: I know I'm evil and should have added the first kiss in this scene! But I have better plans for these two in the future! This was actually one of my favorite scenes, maybe because of the song choice, but I was so happy when I wrote it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**AN: I'm a little bit depressed. Mostly because some people are trying to ship Tyler and Bonnie!! I was furious; no one should try to break up Jyler by making another pair. I got a bit sad when my Jyler thread wasn't as popular as the Tonnie (tyler/bonnie) bonnie. So ya, this chapter will be short, since I'm too depressed to write anymore. Please support the Jyler thread if you love them! If I get too depressed I will just stop posting for like a month or two…Gosh I'm just so angry and sad! Bonnie is my favorite girl on the show and I love both Tyler and Jeremy to death! But I can never ever let Bonnie and Tyler get together! Over my dead body, literally! Ok enough ranting from this crazy girl. **

10th night

Staying In

__

"I'm totally kicking your ass Tyler."

"That's not fair; we all can't be video game freaks."

"You're just jealous of my mad skills."

"Sure _skills. _Real skills come from real things, like football."

"We'll we can't _all_ be football gods like someone."

"Nah. Only the best can be football gods like me."

"Haha. You're so full of yourself."

"I can't help if I'm the best."

They two boys laughed. Jeremy decided that they two boys should stay in tonight. Video games have been his forte for a long time. He wanted to share a bit of his life with Tyler, let him step into Jeremy's world for a moment. Both Jenna and Elena had stepped out for the night, leaving Jeremy and Tyler alone together. It was good, since they didn't feel like explaining their situation. Neither of them has even admitted out loud what their relationship was. The word "friend" was never said out load yet. Perhaps they were just waiting for the other to validate what they were first.

"Hey, Tyler. Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Well, you've been acting kinda strange since that movie. Is there something wrong?"

"What? No. Everything is fine."

Tyler was obviously lying. Something was wrong. He felt something, something strange and different from anything he's ever felt before. He had a lot of fun around Jeremy, but last night, when their hands touched several times, Tyler felt some kind of impulse running through this body. He wanted some time to clear his head, that's why he bailed when Jeremy asked to hang out the day before.

There was an awkward silence again. Jeremy knew there was something wrong, but he didn't want to push it. He knew Tyler wasn't exactly ready to open up; then again, Jeremy hadn't been trying to open up either. It's not that the friendship was moving slowly, it was feeling like they hit a wall. It was an unbreakable wall that you couldn't go through, but why go through, when you can just slip past or go around. No, a better idea would be to build an open door-way between the two of them. No walls, no secrets, no holding back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN: Wow only 13 days until the show comes back. My Jyler fever is dying down, that's not a good sign. **

***spoilers* Ya if you haven't seen the previews, I will be using the idea later on in the story. Can't help but love the boy-toys. **

10th night

Staying In: continued.

__

Jeremy got up from the comfortable couch to step in the kitchen. Tyler pondered with himself in his mind. He had been acting strange. Closing himself off was the only thing he knew how to do. He didn't understand this tight congestion in his chest. It was an unfamiliar feeling, nothing he'd experience before. If anyone saw him, the real him, he'd break. Break into thousands of unfixable pieces.

"Tyler!"

"Huh, what?"

"I've called your name like 5 times already."

"Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts for a second. Eh, what's with the ice-cream?"

"My secret cure for depression, cookies with ice-cream."

"Seriously, more sweets?"

"Well when I was little, I was always clumsy and reckless. I fell off my bike and scraped both of my knees badly. Dad would always fix me up with band-aids. He sometimes wrapped me up like a mummy. My mom would always make me a bowl of cookies and ice-cream. Elena would always laugh at me, but she'd just give me a big hug, before stealing my bowl. We'd all just sit around and watch old horror movies together."

Tyler knew what Jeremy was doing. He was trying to open up to Tyler. Jeremy was sharing his fondest memories of his parents with him. Sure it was just a silly little story, but Tyler had felt this warmth radiating from Jeremy's smile and laughter. That feeling seeped into Tyler's skin, melting the cold congestion around his heart.

"Your parents sound great Jeremy. I think I remember meeting them a few times with Matt."

"Ya they are great. Mom was so beautiful and kind. And my dad was so strong, brave, and smart."

"I can see where you and Elena get that from."

"What about you Tyler? What are your parents like? I've only met them a few times."

"Eh… my parents aren't as great as yours sound…"

An awkward silence had snuck up on them again. Tyler obviously didn't want to talk about his parents. He was never close to them, mostly because his parents didn't care enough to pay attention to him. Growing up with nothing but loneliness only made him closed off around everyone. It was like having two personalities, two identities. There was the person that everyone saw and the person he hid.

Jeremy had felt like he just ran face first into Tyler's wall again. Yes, he did intentionally share his memories with Tyler. It was suppose to be something they could bond over. Jeremy never expected that he would hit a sore spot. Jeremy was slightly happy though. He was learned that family was a tough subject for Tyler. Now he'd know to avoid the topic in future conversations.

"Jeremy, it's getting late. I should go home before Elena and your Aunt gets back." Tyler says trying to avoid eye contact.

"Uh, ok." Jeremy was obviously a little disappointed that the night had to end so quickly.

"Hey Jere. Would you mind if we took a little trip next time we hang out?" This time Tyler's piercing eyes were directly on Jeremy.

"Ya, definitely."

"Great. I'll call you when I'm not busy."

"Ok."

Jeremy closed the door as Tyler walked out to his car. The young boy leaned against the door trying to catch his breath. Tyler said "Jere." That could only mean he was finally opening up or at least attempting to. The night wasn't a total waste now. Did this mean they had finally taken the next step in their friendship, opening up?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: Yay! I'm not super depressed anymore about the Jyler vs. Tonnie rivalry. But thank to that, I might be writing another one-shot story later. Well anyways, let's enjoy this story while we still can. This part of the story is supposed to be one of the most heart warming memorable moments. If you don't feel something, then I must be a bad writer. Oh and the song must be played at a specific part of the story to have full effects. The author notes will say when. **

**Song: Never Say Never**

**Artist: The Fray**

Day 13

The Trip

__

It's been two days since the boys left home on a trip. Tyler had promised Jeremy a special trip and a pleasant surprise. It's true, their relationship did take a step forward. Tyler has been letting Jeremy in. He shares his thoughts and interests openly now. The two have this unexpected bond that neither of them could ever guess. It had only been two weeks since they started to hang out together. These past two weeks, have been like a wonderful dream.

"Uh, Tyler. I think we're lost."

"We're not lost. _You _just can't read a map right."

"I can read just fine. Where exactly are we going?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you, remember."

"Ha ha very funny. You wouldn't kill me. After all, _you're _the one who invited me. If you killed me, then you'd be stuck out here, _lost_ by yourself."

"I told you we're _not _lost. Just trust me, ok."

Trust; the very word sent a slight tingle down Jeremy's body. Tyler was actually asking to do something that requires a close relationship. For anything to work, trust would be the base of it all. It's like the building blocks for any type of relationship. Jeremy did trust the older boy; he trusted him with a lot more than he'd admit.

__

Tyler had parked in the drive way of what looked like a rich country club. But why drive for two days just to end up here? The boys walked inside to see a nicely decorated hall. Jeremy followed the older boy, as he led the way. Music was streaming out of the room they were headed towards.

"Oh, Mr. Lockwood. It's nice to see you again. You're grandfather has been expecting you."

"Thanks Mary."

"Grandfather? You didn't tell me we were going to meet your grandfather here."

"I told you Jeremy, it was a surprise."

It was definitely a surprise for Jeremy. He thought things were moving slower than this, but it seems Tyler just pushed them to make a big jump in this relationship. The other night, when they talked about their families, Jeremy was sure it would be a tough subject to talk about. Here he was, about to meet someone in Tyler's family. A nervous feeling swept through Jeremy's entire body. He wasn't ready for this; he didn't want to make a bad first impression. Tyler placed a warm reassuring hand on Jeremy's shoulder. He just smiled, Jeremy could feel the nervousness float away.

"Tyler, my boy. Come here and give your old grand-dad a hug." An old fragile looking man rolls towards us in a wheel chair.

"Grandpa, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Jeremy Gilbert, he's a close friend of mine." Tyler says after giving his grandfather a short hug.

"Nice to meet you sir." Jeremy said as he smiled when he saw Tyler act so compassionate towards the elderly man.

"No, no. The pleasure is all mine. It's been a while since Tyler's brought a friend to visit this old geezer. Now, come both of you. We're just about to start our bingo game."

"Grandpa, do we really have to play bingo, _again._"

"Bingo sounds fun. Come on Tyler, afraid you might lose?"

"Lose? Not likely."

Tyler's grandfather lets out a small chuckle. "Youngsters these days, always competing for something. We'll now, let's get started."

__

Jeremy was laughing hysterically as Tyler's Grandpa told embarrassing stories of the older boy. There was a lot about Tyler that Jeremy never knew before. He enjoyed learning more things about him. Tyler was trying to hide his embarrassment as much as he could. The boy just scowled, holding back from blushing.

Tyler's Grandpa was an amazing man. He was corky and strange like any old man. There was also a sense of strong willed kindness that came from the elderly man. It was something he never expected from the Lockwood family, but he wasn't a Lockwood. Tyler's Grandpa was from his mother's side of the family. He didn't carry the alpha male genes of the Lockwoods, thank god.

"Tyler, my boy, would you run over to the cafeteria to grab me some juice."

"Alright. I'll be back soon, Jeremy. Try to keep this old geezer company while I'm gone."

"I don't think that'll be a problem, Tyler."

Tyler gets up and quickly walks off towards the cafeteria. Jeremy watched him the whole time, not letting Tyler's image leave his sight for a second. Little did Jeremy know, he wasn't the only who was doing some observing. Tyler's Grandpa had noticed that Jeremy was staring at Tyler. He picked up on how close the two were just by their looks and laughter.

"Jeremy would you mind if we took a little walk?"

"Oh I don't mind at all."

The young boy leaves his chair and escorts the elderly man out. Jeremy pushes behind the wheel chair as they walk towards the senior center's garden.

(AN: insert song here!)

"I can tell that you are a very important person to my grandson."

"Important? No we're just good friends."

"No you _are_ important to him. Maybe it's because you're such good friends."

"Well I guess you're right."

"My grandson doesn't have many people he can rely on. It's a rare treasure to connect with someone. Ever since he was a child, Tyler has been closed off from many people. His parents have often neglected him. They only saw him as a prodigy child who was expected to be great. Apparently all the Lockwood men were. As a child, Tyler knew of these responsibilities he had to live up to. His father would scold him whenever he made mistakes or could not fully fulfill the Lockwood standards."

"Oh… I didn't know."

"How could anyone? Even I didn't know it at the time. Having an abusive father would affect any child. It's no wonder my grandson chooses to be distant from everyone around him. Loneliness would consume him overtime, as I've witnessed first hand."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did. I tried… I approached his father and told him what he was doing wasn't right. Do you know what he said back to me?"

"What?"

"That it wasn't my place to tell him how to raise his own son. He was right, it wasn't my place to say or do anything. As a result for my actions, he convinced my daughter to place me in this senior center."

"I'm sorry…"

"I am too, for not being able to do more for my fragile grandson. The pain in his little eyes still haunts me, as I remembered the day I left him. I could see how his tiny heart broke in front of me. I had been the only person who cared about him, and then force to leave his side."

The fragile old man wept silently as tears trickled down his cheeks. Memories of the painful past had obviously overwhelmed the man over the years. The feeling was so tangible; Jeremy felt it consume him as well. Tyler did go through a lot more pain than Jeremy expected. His grandfather had blamed himself for that. No one could change the past; no one could completely take away the pain.

Jeremy wanted to comfort the broken old man. He moved towards his side and gave him a comforting hug. It was all he could do, the only thing his heart could do to comfort the sad old man.

"Thank you for being there for my grandson. I am truly grateful to have someone like you watching over him…. Could you promise to protect him from pain, in a way that I could not do?"

"Yes... I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to him anymore."

The tears stopped flowing from the old man's eyes. He smiled lightly with content. It seemed the grief and pain had left as Jeremy reassured him that Tyler would be ok. The weight that had been bearing down on his heart was lifted. Jeremy wished he could do the same for Tyler in the future. Jeremy pulled out of the hug.

"We should be getting back. My grandson will start to wonder where I've kidnapped you to."

"Ya I guess you're right."

"Jeremy. Could you keep this between the two of us?"

"I will, don't worry."

"Thank you…"

__

"There you two are! I was starting to wonder where you disappeared to."

"See, I told you my grandson would start to panic."

"You were right. I bet he was wondering around looking for us."

"Ha ha. We should be leaving soon, Jeremy."

"Awww so soon?"

"Sorry Grandpa."

"Make sure you _both_ come back to visit, _soon_. I don't have forever to wait until you finally decide to show up again."

"Hey Tyler, I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick. I'll meet you at the car?"

"Alright then."

Jeremy heads off towards the bathroom leaving Tyler with his grandpa.

"He's quite a special person, isn't he, my boy."

"Ya, he is."

"Tyler. Hold on to this one, ok."

"Uh, ya. I will."

__

Jeremy was walking towards the familiar car as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Tyler, who stopped him. He stepped in front of the young boy, blocking off the direction he was headed in.

"So… did my grandpa say anything weird to you?"

"Uh no. He was really nice. I'm glad I got to meet him."

"Ya. I'm glad he got to meet you too."

"Well then, should we get going Tyler?"

Both boys stepped into the car and drove off. Jeremy snuck a few glimpses at Tyler every so often. He was happy to get so close to Tyler's world. Jeremy was glad to meet Tyler's grandfather. He was especially glad that Tyler was the one who went out of his way to introduced them. Jeremy did trust Tyler, but most importantly, Tyler trusted Jeremy. Now the two were moving forward, towards something great. It didn't matter what lies ahead of them, because they would always have each other.

_A promise with words may last a lifetime_

_But a promise from the heart is eternal._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN: I'm really happy with how the last chapter turned out. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Updates will be slow this week, since I will be busy with exams and term projects. I'm also a little depressed still but I'm glad that vampire diaries will be back next week. I'm pretty sure it's next week, but people say it's this week. I really don't remember? If anyone knows for sure, just leave a comment on the reviews. I'm also trying to reply to most people to personally thank them for awesome reviews, so people out there, expect a message. Sorry for my ranting, on subject, let's get this story moving along now! **

Day 16

__

It had been a day since the boys got back home. Jeremy had been thankful things weren't cooling down. They were moving forward, not back, and they definitely were not staying in one place anymore. Words were not needed when describing the bond they achieved in the past few days.

During the trip back, the two boys laughed and argued, as if things were the same. Jeremy was teasing Tyler about the embarrassing stories his grandfather had exposed. Tyler hid his embarrassment by masking it with frustration. Jeremy just loved how he knew the right buttons to push. Tyler wasn't going to admit it, but he loved it too.

"Um… Jeremy, I have some bad news… and some good news."

"Ok? What's the bad news?"

"Matt says he'll be back within the week…He'll probably want to spend some time with me, to catch up and stuff."

"Oh… so, I guess this means we won't be hanging out anymore…"

"Ya. Don't sound _too_ disappointed."

The truth is that Jeremy was disappointed. He had made such progress over the last two and a half weeks. They developed a bond that most people couldn't hope to have in such a short amount of time. So yes, Jeremy was disappointed, and he was frustrated. Tyler was the only good friend he had in a long while; it was much too soon to give it up. Tyler obviously isn't going to do anything about it. It just seemed like he was embarrassed of being seen hanging out with a much younger boy.

Tyler wasn't embarrassed or ashamed, but he did care what people thought. Most people might think it was strange for this popular jock to be hanging out with a video game geek. Jeremy was Elena's kid brother, and people would know that. He didn't want those judging eyes on him. Tyler had wished he could spend more time with Jeremy. This summer has been the best in his entire lifetime. The summer dream would eventually end for the two.

"Ok then, what's the good news?"

"Well, I thought we could do something fun for our last time together."

"Fun like?"

"The carnival that's held each year. We could go on a few rides, grab a bite, and maybe play a few games."

"Alright, that sounds great…"

"I'll call you when I'm not busy, ok."

Tyler places his hand on Jeremy's slender shoulders to reassure him that things would be fine. Sure they wouldn't be together as much, but it doesn't mean that they could talk, or see each other later. The future is so unpredictable. All they can do is make the best of the short time they had left before school. All they could do, is live in this moment before awaking from this wonderful dream.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AN: Sorry for not posting. I'm just recovering from a bad cold I had. I'm so happy that Vampire Diaries is back! Too bad there was no Jyler action. We'll let's get this story rolling. I'm almost at a good point in the story. **

**Day 18 **

**_**

It was the last time the two boys could hang out together for a while. Matt would be back in a matter of days and school was not too far around the corner. Tonight had to be special. It just needed to be perfect.

During this time around, Jeremy would be the one who was anxiously waiting for hours. Well, the honest truth was that it had only been half an hour, but time does move slowly when you wait for someone you like. Yes, Jeremy did like Tyler. Tyler was a nice guy, most of the time. But he was fun and energetic. He could be grouchy and temperamental, but Jeremy liked that about him.

The thought was sad, losing a good friend. He knew from the beginning that it would only be temporary, but he wanted to cling tightly just a little longer. Wheat the two had right now shouldn't be tossed away so quickly. People in the world would kill to have the connection the two boys had. Friendships doesn't happen everyday and bonds are not certain to be formed. It had to be fate. His mother used to tell him that God brought people together for a reason.

No it's not going to end. What ever happens in the future, Jeremy will choose to hang on. A promise with the heart will last for eternity. Jeremy will always listen to his mother's very own words, until the day his heart stops beating.

_

"You're late Tyler"

"Ya. I know. I said around 7. It's only 7:45."

"That's almost an hour."

"It's not as long as _you've_ made me wait before."

"What? So is this like payback."

"No. It's nothing like that ok."

"Ok ok. Let's get going."

The younger boy was teasing the older one on purpose. He knew it would be the last chance he'd see that frustrated look. The way those piercing eyes mesmerized his own, that cocky arrogant smile. The scent of his sweet body spray with a mixture of sweat. All of that would be missed, but never forgotten.

**AN: Sorry, but I need to end here. My head is spinning just looking at the computer screen. Hopefully I'll get better and update more. Thursday night will help inspire me to write more if I see Tyler or Jeremy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AN: Ohh GOD, im soo soo soo sorry for being gone SO long! I had issues with my computer and a lot of things going on in my life. But i have been keeping up with my Jyler love. It's been like 2 months since i updated, and i do apologize. Let's get this story going as quickly as i can. I'll be slow on updates.. but not that slow. **

**Song: 4ever**

**Artist: The Veronicas**

**Night 18**

**Carnival of Dreams**

The lights lit up the world like mad wild fire. An array of colors emitting from the rides flashed across the skies. It seemed like the colors were dancing in the air. The air was cool and crisp with various odors of food and smoke. Mystic Falls' annual before school carnival was always a big deal in town. It was only one night, but the night was always remembered. Rides, food, music, games, it had everything.

Jeremy had remembered the familiar scene before. He'd come here every year with his family. Elena was usually forced to stay with Jeremy and their parents. She'd run off with her two friends, Bonnie and Caroline, most of the time. Family time was important to the Gilberts. Maybe it's because they knew that Jeremy and Elena were growing up fast. Seems like a whole lifetime ago that they were just kids.

The young fifteen year old boy reminisced the past in his mind. He sure has grown up a lot since then. Here he is, out in public with a good friend. Tyler had bought entry tickets while Jeremy was spacing out. The older boy didn't care much for the annual carnival.

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline usually pressured Matt to go with them. The girls said something about having a responsible guy protecting them. Matt, being the good guy and all, just couldn't say no to the three lovely girls. And of course, Matt had to drag Tyler with him. All this came to an end when Elena and Matt started to date. They wanted their space to have a "special night out", what ever that meant.

"You shouldn't space out like that. Someone might kidnap and rape you."

"Ha Ha. Did you get the tickets?"

"Yea I got them. So let's head in?"

"I could have paid for my own tickets you know."

"I told you before, Jeremy. I'm paying for tonight."

"Ok ok. So what are we gonna do first?"

"I don't know. Let's just hit a few rides, grab some food, get on the rides again, puke, and – "

"I get the picture. Let's just go."

Jeremy grabbed Tyler's hand and led the way through the crowds. Tyler didn't resist Jeremy's pull. He let him have control, even if it was just this little thing. The two held on tight as they shoved pass the mass amounts of bodies at the gate's entrance. After finally making their way in, the two boys raced, literally, towards the first ride they could see. It was going to be a long night. Let's hope the time would pass slowly.

**An: Ya im sorry, i need to end here. I had all my chapters on a USB drive, but ended up losing it somewhere. Now i have to write from scratch all over again. Im very sorry. Also new updates to my page, I've added a link to each song used in each chapter. Feel free to check them out. =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Yes I'm a horrible bum who doesn't update well. After being harassed by lovely fan mail, I decided to write this chapter! Yes my old USB card is still missing, but luckily I found the old notebook I used to write a few ideas and chapters on. I'll try to keep my ideas the way they were before, so cross your fingers for some updates. **

**Chapter 19**

The long night had ended. It had only been a few short hours, but those memories would be everlasting in their minds. Tyler had driven Jeremy home, where they waited outside in the car. The air was warm, as the heater fought off the cold brisk air. Silence had filled the air as each boy waited in anticipation for something to happen. Perhaps they were just taking in these last few seconds and reflected on the wonderful night. They avoided eye contact, but oddly enough the distance between them was short.

"I had fun tonight." Jeremy spoke to break the silence.

"Ya, same here."

They had unconsciously found themselves face to face, only inches away. A locked gaze mesmerized their sense of time. Something was going to happen, something needed to happen. Jeremy couldn't hold this insatiable urge to feel. Suddenly their lips met for a soft tender kiss. The sweet sugared taste of cotton candy loomed on Jeremy's lips. Tyler's experienced tongue had slipped its way into Jeremy mouth unexpectedly. Neither of them could think; it was like their bodies had a mind of their own. They had given in to their pleasurable impulses. Time had escaped their grasp as the few seconds seem like hours. Jeremy pulled back from the sweet exchange of saliva. A confused panic had run through his body. It tingled with an unexpected sensation. It felt like a sick rush of anxiety.

"I... I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I…I need to go..." He said, nearly jumping halfway out of the car with tears about to burst.

Tyler was still in a shocked daze. It wasn't because of the thought of kissing a guy, but because he felt a spark there between the two. He wasn't going to stop Jeremy from leaving. Deep in the core of his gut, he wanted to grab Jeremy's wrist and swing him in for another lip lock. But that wasn't going to happen. All he could do was watch Jeremy walk away. He watched as his dream ended, and the future ran away. Everything had crumbled. It was over.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I'm sorry that you've all been waiting patiently for this chapter. This is a very special chapter to me, and I had to make sure I got the emotion right. I needed to rewatch the series to understand the characters as well as understand this emotional moment. A clip of Steven Mcqueen (Jeremy) playing a gay boy in the show Everwood has helped me a bit. The clip should be on my page along with the music of this chapter. The song MUST be played at 2:10, to fully feel the emotional impact. **

**Song: Shattered MTT version**

**Artist: Trading Yesterday**

**Chapter 20**

Jeremy stepped into the house with watery eyes. He felt sick to his stomach and his _heart_ ached with so much pain. He locked the door to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. _Tears_ fell rapidly against his cheeks, as his pillows became soaked. No one was home, it was silent. He was _alone_ again. A faint whisper had echoed in the dark depth of his mind. _Freak._ The word sent a stab to his heart.

_Why did __**I**__ do that?_

_What's __**wrong**__ with me?_

_Why did I kiss him?_

_I shouldn't have done that._

_Why am I such a __**freak**__?_

_That's what he probably thinks. _

_Why can't I be __**normal**__?_

_Why can't I have a normal __**life**__?_

_Why does everyone keep __**leaving**__?_

_Am I the __**problem**__?_

_Is it my __**fault**__?_

_Why am I so __**sick**__?_

_I __**hate**__ myself. _

Everything went blank. There were no more warm tears. His eyes were gently shut. The aching pain had caused his body to become numb. It was cold and silent. The sound of his heartbeat grew slow and steady. Each breath slowly calmed him. Then there was _nothing._


	21. Chapter 21

**An: I'm bad at long chapters. But I decided to do a double chapter upload! **

**Make sure to read the pervious chapter, it's a good one. I had delaying things with multiple projects going on. **

**Chapter 21**

Tyler was confused with the situation he was in. Should he try to contact Jeremy, or just leave things the way it was. Luckily Matt was back in town. Spending time to catch up would be a great distraction from all this mess. Tyler wanted to avoid all the emotions, and all the questions running rapidly in his head. He wasn't sure what his feelings were towards Jeremy. But all that wouldn't matter anymore.

Matt and Tyler met up at the Mystic Falls Grill. The two boys hung out and played pool. They weren't the type to share details about their summer vacation. If it wasn't interesting enough to brag about, then it's not worth mentioning.

"Dude check out that hot chick over there."

"Tyler, that's Vickie, my sister, remember?"

"That's Vickie? When did she get so—"

"Don't say it Tyler."

"Hot."

"Aw dude, no"

Jeremy was still in a state of depression. He hardly step foot outside the house, or even out of his room. Elena and Jenna noticed something was wrong right away. Perhaps it was the emotions of his parent's death finally escaping after being bottled up. With the only distraction he had to shield back the pain gone, everything finally crashed down against his shoulders.

"Elena you should go talk to him."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"He needs someone to talk with, and trust me, I'd only make things worse."

"I don't know. What should I say to him?"

"Just be yourself Elena, you have a natural sisterly instinct. Unlike me, who has no idea how to be a parent or try to relate to a teen? Trust me, he needs you now."

"Alright I'll talk to him. Oh and Jenna, you're doing fine. I know you're doing your best, and that's all Jeremy and I really need."

Even though it was still broad daylight outside, Jeremy's room was pitch black. Just taking a step in you can feel the drowning aura of sadness that flooded the atmosphere. It felt like the world's light couldn't enter the room. Jeremy was still hidden under the covers, hiding from the world. Elena came in and sat beside him before arranging the right words to say.

"Jeremy, what's going on? Did something happen? You've been fine for a while, but seeing you like makes me worried. Please Jere, don't shut me out now, what happened?"

Things were quiet again. Then Jeremy finally spoke in a low raspy tone.

"I..i..i think there's something wrong with me. I can't stop the pain. I can't understand why it hurts so much."

"Jeremy, there isn't anything wrong with you. It's ok to be hurting. We all are. It's ok to show the pain. You don't need to hide it from me. Losing the people we love will always hurt, but we need to be strong for them. Mom and Dad would want us to go on living, for them. We don't need to keep hurting ourselves for what happened."

Elena's gentle word always had a way of calming anyone down. She was such a strong person, just like their dad. Jeremy removed the covers over his head and revealed his puffy face. He'd been crying a lot, it didn't take a genius to see that. Many would say that it wasn't very masculine for a man to cry. But showing emotions are one of the basic things that make us humans. It was ok to cry, it's ok to show pain. It's probably the only way to overcome it.

"Come one Jere, let's get cleaned up and go out. We could grab a bite to eat and hang out, just the two of us."

"Ok.."


	22. Chapter 22

~ The Broken Ones ~

Chapter 22

Jeremy still felt unstable in his own mind. Perhaps it was much too soon to jump back into the world. He still didn't understand what was going on with him. Was there really something wrong with him from the start, or did fate have some sick twisted games planned for him. Either way, Jeremy didn't want to think about anything right now. Being locked up in his prison of a room did cause him to become insanely hungry. The lack of food actually caused him to lose a few pounds. The boy was already thin, so the weight loss didn't make much of a difference.

Elena finished pampering herself up in the shared bathroom. She took a moment and looked in the mirror at her own reflection. It was her, and yet, it wasn't. The person in the mirror was strong, confident, and a complete lie. Jeremy had held in his pain until he finally broke. Elena knew that she couldn't. Her young baby brother needs here now. Jenna was clearly not mother material, so Elena had no one to lean on right now. Taking care of others was a great distraction from your own pain. But, there are times when she is alone, and the pain overwhelms. A part of her wanted to break the image in the mirror, but she couldn't. She _needs_ to be that person right now. For hers and Jeremy's sake, someone needed to be the strong one.

Back at the grill, Tyler was paying more attention to Vickie rather than the game of pool against Matt. Vickie had definitely matured over the summer. She had grown a few inches and lost a few pounds. Her body had matured almost identical to her mother when she was a young teen girl. Although her image did change, her attitude didn't change for a moment. She was still reckless and impulsive.

"Dude, can you please stop checking out my sister and focus on the game?"

"Why? I'm still kicking your ass without even trying."

"Your not kicking my ass, I'm just a little distracted."

"Let me guess, Elena? Dude, she'll call you when she feels like it. So stop moping like a lost puppy."

"Ya, Tyler. You're one to talk."

"And what does that mean?"

"You've been moping around about something, since I've been back."

"I haven't been moping."

"Well something's obviously bugging you."

"It's none of _your_ business, so just drop it!"

"Ok."

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

"What?"

The two boys turn to look at who just walked in, the Gilberts. Here they were just talking about Elena, and Tyler secretly avoiding the conversation about Jeremy. What ever was going to happen, will probably turn out disastrous. Tyler obviously didn't want to see or talk to Jeremy. Jeremy felt the same, but a part of him wanted to confront Tyler. Matt was waiting anxiously to hear from Elena again, but she wasn't ready to speak with him. Maybe fate wanted them to encounter each other now.

Elena was hesitant about going over towards Matt, but after making eye contact with him, she couldn't back down now. They walked towards each other, meeting halfway, with Jeremy keeping a far distance from Tyler and avoiding eye contact. The four of them decided to sit down in a booth. Tyler and Jeremy sitting in the inner part of the booth on opposite sides, while Elena and Matt occupied the outside seats.

While Elena and Matt were caught up in a conversation, Jeremy and Tyler were playing some sort of fifth grade staring contest. When Tyler looks over, Jeremy would shift his eyes away. And when Jeremy looks at Tyler, he shifts his eyes on something else. They wanted to see each other, but not let the other one know that. Then finally they locked eyes relentlessly. It was like an exchange of emotionally painful bliss through their eyes. They couldn't communicate with words, but the emotions pouring out of their gaze spoke louder than words. The boys were like two animals caught in some sort of exotic sexual trance.

Suddenly they were interrupted when Vickie came over to take their orders. She was working as a waitress to earn some extra cash. Matt introduced her to Jeremy and Elena, as they probably don't remember or recognize her. Jeremy noticed that Tyler was checking her out, right in front of him. At the same time, Vickie had found an interest in both boys. Since the Tyler and Matt already ate, Elena and Jeremy were the only ones who ordered food.

Coincidently, the conversation Elena wanted to avoid with Matt was brought up. He asked her if they wanted to go out and see a movie. The two of them had taken the next step in their friendship and decided to date for a while. During their time apart, Elena had realized that her feelings for Matt were nothing more than friendship. She didn't miss him or desperately yearn to see him. He didn't have the passion she wanted in a relationship. He was good old reliable Matt, nothing more. A breakup was going to be hard enough, no need to do it publicly in front of her younger brother, and his best friend. Elena had politely asked Matt if the could go for a walk and get some fresh air. He willingly agreed, hoping to spend some good quality alone time with his girlfriend. Tyler didn't want to end up sitting with Jeremy alone, so he made an excuse to leave the table to use the restroom.

At first she was hesitating about just leaving Jeremy alone here. Elena knew Jeremy had a friend he's been spending time with over the summer, but she never knew that I was Tyler. Ironically, Elena tailed Tyler towards the men's room and stopped him before he entered. She asked him to "take care" of Jeremy while she and Matt were gone.

"Hey, Tyler. Can you do me a small favor?"

"Uh sure?"

"Could you keep an eye on Jeremy for a while? I really don't feel comfortable about leaving him here alone."

"Um.. ok I guess I can keep an eye on him."

"Thanks. Oh and can you also try to cheer him up a bit. He's been kind of depressed lately. It'll be a miracle if you can get him to laugh or something."

"I can try, but no promises."

"Thanks so much. Matt and I will be leaving, so try not to take so long getting back to Jeremy."

Before leaving she told Jeremy that he can have her burger too. The boy was starving and had an appetite of 5 grown men. And she had a feeling that she wouldn't be hungry after the conversation she's about to have. With that in mind, she gave her younger brother a hug and left the grill.

Tyler stepped into the men's room even though he didn't have business there. He found a vacant stall and locked himself in. He put the entire seat down before sitting. As embarrassing as it was, he wanted to hide from Jeremy for as long as he could. It wasn't time for the two of them to see each other yet. Neither of them had a chance to really comprehend the situation yet. In fact, Tyler didn't even want to understand what was going on. He could continue on with his life as if nothing happened. Denial has always been an easy road to accept.

Jeremy was still sitting at the booth, but too light headed from starvation to be thinking. Vickie was keeping an eye on the young boy with interest as she came over with the order of food. Something about Jeremy's lost puppy dog look attracted her to him. His hair was a bit of a mess, tussled together as if he had just gotten out of bed. The thin sweater couldn't hide his physique.

"So you're Elena's baby brother? You're kinda cute."

"Uh.. Thank you. I guess."

"You're not quite the socialist, are you?"

"You can tell?"

"If you were, you'd be hitting on me like half the guys here."

"Well. I guess I'm just different."

"It's kind of refreshing. Most of the guys who hit on me are total creepers."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If you need anything, give me a call."

Vickie set down the bill beside the glass of Dr. Pepper. She gave the young boy a seductive smile like a siren luring men to disaster. She walked away in a sort of strut, knowing the she'll get what she wanted soon. Jeremy didn't pay much attention, and began to eat his burger. The taste of meat was like an intoxicating heaven. You really learn to appreciate the little things when everything goes wrong. Jeremy's heart began to feel at ease that he was finding his way back to society.

Tyler had finally gotten a hold of himself and left the men's room. He made his way back to the booth where Jeremy was less than eager to see him. Jeremy continued to eat while staring down at the table. Tyler made himself comfortable on the other side while he scanned the room for some kind of distraction. None of them wanted to start a conversation, or maybe they just wanted the other one to start first. It was always like that with the two of them, waiting for the other to make a move. Pride wasn't the issue at this point; it was trying to react first to the ticking time bomb.

"You might want to slow down, Gilbert."

"I'll eat however I want to."

"Don't get your panties in a knot. I just don't want you to choke or have a heart attack."

"Oh so you care about my health now, all of a sudden."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Oh I don't know? Maybe 'cause some asshole doesn't give a shit about what's going on!"

"It's not like that, Jeremy."

"Oh ya, so you just didn't care enough to call and see how I was doing? Or even try to talk it out with me!"

"It's complicated."

"What ever, I'm out of here."

Jeremy stood up from the table and walked away in a rage. Tyler was hoping to avoid that mess of a conversation. The truth was he did want to talk to Jeremy some more. He wanted to understand why he felt the way he did, and what their kiss meant. Tyler did like Jeremy, but it wasn't quite friendship. They were like kindred spirits that were meant to meet each other. He was afraid to get closer than he was.

The weight that was lifted before came crashing back down on Jeremy. He didn't mean to yell the way he did. His emotions overwhelmed him in that situation. Tyler cold insensitive act just made the pain hurt more. Jeremy wanted to believe that Tyler felt something. He wanted to hear someone say it out loud to him. In the faintest part of his mind, he wanted to believe that they could have something more than bitterness or friendship.

It obviously wouldn't happen in this reality. Tyler definitely straight, while Jeremy was still young enough to be sexually confused or curious. But still, it was a small town, and two guys dating was a social suicide. No matter how much he wished for it, he can't force his feelings onto someone else. If by some miracle they did end up dating, it would have to be a secret. You can't force a straight guy to come out of the closet when he's not even gay. The two of them would never be a normal couple. They could never have a normal relationship. No matter what could happen, it will end up being a disaster.

They are two people who shouldn't be together. The thoughts kept getting darker and more painful. Jeremy knew that he was the sick one. He was the one who brought this upon the two of them. If there wasn't something wrong inside him, maybe they could have been normal friends. It was his fault. He should just be alone, away from everyone.

Jeremy's mind was intoxicated by despair as he wondered off in the middle of no where.

He was alone now, where no one can reach him; where the voices of the world became silent all around him.

**AN: Yay Vampire Dairies is back! College classes have been a pain, but thanks to them, my writing skills seem to have developed. I hope you enjoyed this unusually long chapter, because I hope to write more of them in the future. This means, I will be pickier with my writing, editing, grammar, and vocabulary usage. Thanks for all the support. Leave a review. And JYLER FOREVER!**


	23. Chapter 23

~Broken Ones~

Chapter 23 – Pain and Temptation

Song: 9 Crimes by Damien Rice

_I wish I didn't exist. I wish I never met him. I wish that I didn't feel this way._

Jeremy wondered for several hours, not know where he was going. All he knew was that he wanted to escape from _him_. Somehow he wound up lost in the woods. It was fine; no one would care if he was gone. His existence didn't matter anymore. The pain in his heart was too much. Too much for a young boy to grasp alone.

The sound of footsteps crept louder and louder. Jeremy turned around hoping to find Tyler searching for him. He wanted to talk to him so badly, but it wasn't him. The faint hope in his eyes quickly disappeared. It was Vickie who stood in front of him.

"Jeremy? What are you doing out here in the middle of the woods?"

". . . Nothing. Just clearing my head. . ."

She knew there was something wrong just by the sound of his fragile voice. There was a familiar emptiness that she knew all too well. That emptiness drew her in closer to him. They were the same. Both of them lonely, seeking someone to fill the void in their hearts. Vickie wrapped her arms around him. Tears began to fall from Jeremy's eyes. This was all he needed, a simple embrace. Vickie slowly inched her lips towards Jeremy's. Some kind of invisible connection drew the two of them closer, both spiritually and physically. A rush of adrenaline passed as their lips finally touched. It was like two storms clashing in a synchronized harmony. Vickie began to unbutton Jeremy's pants.

"It's ok Jeremy. Let me make you feel better."

Jeremy's heart felt sick. This wasn't right. He didn't want to be here with her. In the back of his mind he still yearned for Tyler. That thought was nothing but a fantasy. He couldn't resist Vickie's offer to relieve him of this horrible pain. His heart was already gone and he had nothing else to lose.

"Ok Vickie…."


End file.
